


Those in Glass Houses Shouldn't Throw Stones

by Sqigglemonkey



Series: The Wicked Path of Destiny [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Inspired by Poetry, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:36:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5397971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sqigglemonkey/pseuds/Sqigglemonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael's journey to crime</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those in Glass Houses Shouldn't Throw Stones

As a child who often used rage as both an expression of happiness and sadness, Michael Vincent Jones did not get along well with his parents. Which was why, when they kicked him out of their house at the age of 18, Michael made his way to the city of crime. He believed then that the only way to release his feelings would be to blow things up. That and it had always given him pleasure.

Michael started learning about explosions and bombs when he saw one on the news. Intrigued by the colours and feelings it gave him, Michael spent much of his free time researching. He built his first bomb at the age of 10, a tiny one made out of household chemicals when his parents and brothers were away at work or with friends, and he lit it in the backyard. The bombs only got bigger from then on, often finding himself stealing from the chemistry cupboard at school when he thought nobody was watching. The stealing was what got him expelled from many schools between the ages of 12 and 18. The last expulsion was what did it for his parents.

Whilst on his own, Michael yearned to create bigger and better bombs, and on his travels he met many who helped him perfect his craft. By the time Michael arrived in Los Santos he was one of the best. People only knew him by Mogar though. He never trusted anyone with his true name. Until he met the Fake AH Crew.

* * *

It was Geoff who found a way to get Michael's explosive temper under control, and with time there was no one but his boyfriends who could calm him down. They discovered that if they channeled his anger into love and protection of themselves he was not only much happier but much more peaceful.

Ryan found a poem to read to Michael on the nights his rage kept him awake:

"Those in glass houses  
Shouldn't throw stones  
But I never cared  
Let's break a few bones

Let's shatter these windows,  
And smash through the wall  
I'll throw the first stone  
And I'll break it all

Entropy happens,  
So let's speed it up  
Let go the fury  
As it erupts

Now there's no stopping  
This avalanche rolls  
Now stand here and watch  
As the rush takes it toll."

The poem was a way of expressing how he felt, how the rage takes over and he has to destroy.

Many times during heists Gavin, Ray, Geoff, Jack and Ryan would hear Michael speaking the poem to himself as he set the charges for an explosion, so much emotion poured into the last stanza as he set it off.

* * *

If you had asked Michael when he was still alone why he sought so much relief from explosions, he would simply quote song lyrics, often singing the ending:

"Cause there's gotta be something out there  
If I fly high enough I'll find it somewhere  
So I'll hold my breath till I float away  
Maybe I'll come down someday"

If you asked him now, his reply would simply be that he's found his somethings and his reason to come down.

**Author's Note:**

> The song lyrics are from Someday by The Summer Set which I was listening to as I wrote it and seemed appropriate


End file.
